Hot, Hot Plains
Hot, Hot Plains is the sixth course in Luigi's Mansion 64. As the name suggests, it is a course filled with Lava. There are many traps in the course compared to most previous courses. The primary enemies in the stage are the Bullies, which, true to their name, try to push Luigi into the lava surrounding their platforms. There are also Firebars, Mr. Is and many Lava Bubbles that jump out of the lava and bounce on the floor. Unlike in most other Mario games, the lava does not immediately defeat Luigi; instead, it depletes Luigi's health by three. If Luigi does not have his cap on and touches the lava, he instead loses four points of health. Being burnt while on a flat surface causes Luigi to run around erratically. There are no bottomless pits in the stage. This stage has floating sliding puzzles, many sinking platforms which dip into lava. Most notable is a volcano in the center of the stage. For all stars, the Wing Cap is very helpful for navigating the lava field. The 100-coin star requires Luigi to enter the volcano, which is only open during Stars 5 or 6. In the center of the stage is an active volcano that sits right in the center of a ring-shaped platform that spins around it. The volcano not longer erupts, instead a flame jet shoots out every few seconds. The volcano's diminutive outer appearance betrays its massive interior. The entire "floor" is a pool of magma, which is fed by an enormous "lavafall" at the back of the volcano, but there are several black stone islands that Luigi can stand on. There is also a ledge that runs along the wall to the top of the volcano. Bullies patrol the ledge, and the walls shoot fire. There are also some Firebars and Lava Bubbles. One section of the wall even falls open, crushing Luigi beneath it. The entrance to Hot, Hot Plains is a painting of Bowser's face made of lava, and it is located in the basement of King Boo's Mansion. 'Levels' 'Star 1: Make the Bully Sweat' Follow the path around to the right, over the sinking platform, across the curved platform, and over more sinking platforms to the Big Bully’s platform. Knock the Big Bully into the lava and the star will appear on the pillar behind the Bully’s platform. 'Star 2: Red Hot Headed Coins' Wing Cap highly recommended! For this star Luigi must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Note that there are NOT enough coins to collect the 100-coin star without entering the volcano, which is locked until Star 5 or 6. The locations of the red coins are as follows: # Above the arch at the start of the level # On the platform near the start of the level next to a Mr. I # On the curved platform at the back right corner of the level # On top of the hill-like platform at the back right corner of the level # In the middle of the 4 sinking platforms # On the lava, behind the pillar where the first star spawns # On a pillar in the lava near the Big Bully’s platform # On a platform behind the fenced off area to the right of the start (Wing Cap makes this much, much easier) After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on the platform to the left of the start 'Star 3: Steady Sinkin' Stones' Wing Cap highly recommended! Head to the fenced area to the right of the start, either by flying or lavabouncing. The stone at the very back corner of the level is hiding a box with a star. Stand on the stone for long enough to reveal the box, and use a ground pound to break it and get the star. 'Star 4: Puzzles in the Sky' Wing Cap required! There are three "puzzles" in the air with moving squares that behave similar to the Bowser puzzle from Lethal Lava Land. Grab the Wing Cap and jump into the cannon. Shoot straight up in the air and land on one of the three platforms (its possible to land directly onto the second one). Fly up the platforms to get to uppermost platform and get the star. 'Star 5: Volcano Action #1' Luigi must use the lavafall in the volcano to lavabounce up to the star. First head into the volcano. The star is in a tricky location at the very top of the lavafall. The intended way is go up the path to the top of the volcano, long jump from the area with the "!" switch to the Metal Cap box, get the cap and then use that to get up the lavafall. However, since it only requires two bounces from the upper platform if done correctly, Luigi can reach the star as long as he has at least 7 hp. Stand to the left of the lavafall, triple jump at the left side of the lavafall, and hold up-left for the first bounce and down-left for the second to reach the star. 'Star 6: Volcano Action #2' Luigi must head back into the volcano and use timed boxes to get this star. Go into the volcano and go all the way up the path to the “!” switch. Hitting the switch creates a series of boxes heading up to the star. Use double jumps to climb the boxes and get the star. 'The Volcano' A volcano is located in Hot, Hot Plains in the game Luigi's Mansion 64. It appears to be the source of much of the lava in the course. It is possible to jump inside the top of the volcano to access a hidden area of the level. The volcano's interior houses the two final Power Stars needed to complete the level, and is only accessible during those stars. It has Lava Bubbles, Bullies, Firebars, and walls that shoot fire. If the player loses a life inside the volcano and they go back into the course, they'll be back in the volcano. 'Enemies' *Bully *Fire Bar *Lava Bubble *Mr. I Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Volcanic Area Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Level Category:Music-Paper Mario